La Promesa
by vanessa121010
Summary: "Tu prometiste un Para Siempre, Sam" Dijo Bella mientras lloraba, All Human


Título: Promise "Promesa"

Personajes y emparejamientos - Bella / Sam, Charlie Swan, Edward / Jacob, OMC

Bueno este es un One- Shot de Mia-dcwut-09 **YO SOLO TRADUZCO BAJO SU TOTAL AUTORIZACION…. **  
_

Canción recomendada: Just a Dream – Carrie Underwood

Bella suspiro con satisfacción mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su novio. Ella sonrió mientras sentía como besaban la parte superior de su cabeza.

"_Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_ Dijo mientras pasaba su mano grande y áspera por el cabello de ella

"_Tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras"_ respondió ella mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la camisa. Tenía la sensación de saber que era lo que iba a venir, pero esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

"_Como tu sabes, me voy en un par de semanas, pero…"_

"_Amor, por favor, no hablemos de eso. No quiero que me recuerdes que vas a tener que estar lejos de mi" _dijo enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de su novio.

"_Bella, tu sabes que yo tenia que unirme, tenia que encontrar la manera de mantener a mi hermano. Me tengo que ir pero necesito saber esto."_ Empezó a decir sin dejar de acariciar su cabello"_ ¿Me amas?"_ dijo finalmente, con una pizca de incertidumbre en su voz.

"_Por supuesto que te amo, tonto"_ contesto ella dejando escapar una pequeña risa

"_¿Me amas lo suficiente como para tener un para siempre?"_

Bella se detuvo, se incorporo y miro a su amante _"Sam, lo que estas..."_ se detuvo en seco al ver que Sam tenia una pequeña cajita abierta.

_"Lo que estoy diciendo, es Isabella Marie Swan"_, sus ojos seguían como él se bajó en una rodilla. _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. _"¿Bells?" _la voz preocupada de su novio rompió sus pensamientos._ "¿Bella?"_

_"Sí"_, le susurró. _"Sí, Sam, me casaré contigo"_. Ella sonrió de todo corazón, mostrando la sonrisa que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Él se levantó del suelo, levantándola con él y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos cerrados en un beso apasionado, sin aliento. Después de varios minutos, se rompió el beso, ambos respiraban pesadamente.  
_"No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy"_, le susurró mientras apretaba la frente con la suya.

_"Oh, yo creo que tengo una idea,"_ contestó ella, sonriendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ella le dio un beso suave a Sam, riendo suavemente contra sus labios. _"¿Así que esto es por lo que invitaste a mi padre a cenar?"_, bromeó con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

Sam sonrió tímidamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. _"Ummm... Sí, soy un tipo grande, Bells, pero cuando se trata de pedir al padre de su novia, su mano en matrimonio, eso asusta a cualquier tipo"._

_"Oh, vamos cariño, mi papá no es tan malo"_, dijo mientras juguetonamente le golpeó el brazo.

_"Habla por ti, Bella." _Sam se burlaba sin embargo, sonrió burlonamente hacia su mujer. _"¡Tu no tiene que pedirle la mano su hija!"_

Bella no podía dejar de reír, mientras, su novio la apretaba contra su pecho. Mirando hacia abajo una vez más entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se quedó mirando el anillo que él le dio. El silencio que la pareja estaba disfrutando fue interrumpido bruscamente por la vibración de un teléfono celular.

Sam suspiro, sacó su teléfono cuando vio quién era, no podía dejar de poner los ojos en blanco.

_"¿Quién es?"_, Susurró Bella.

_"Hola Edward,"_ saludó Sam, Bella se sintió confundida preguntándose por que Edward estaba llamando a su novio.

_"Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho, se lo preguntaste ya...?"_, preguntó Edward al otro lado de la línea.

_"¡Edward respira, deja que el hombre te de la respuesta!"_ Bella oyó Jacob en el fondo y no podía dejar de reír imaginándoselos en el otro lado del teléfono.

_"Gracias Jake," _suspiró Sam Bella dando un vistazo.

_"Entonces, ¿qué te dijo?"_Pregunto Edward al otro lado de la línea.

Bella puso los ojos, mientras Sam se reía de las travesuras de su amigo _"Ella dijo que sí."_ Respondió Sam, mientras unía sus manos con las de Bella y les daba un beso.

_"¡Felicitaciones!" _Se escucho en unisonado atreves de la línea telefónica.

_"Gracias chicos".  
_

_"Ves, Sam te dije que ella diría que sí." _Edward dijo._"Pero no, no me creería. Seri..."_

_"¿Qué? Edward Te comieron la lengua"_. Sam bromeó, entendiendo lo que era la única cosa que podría hacer que se callara. Unos segundos más tarde, la voz de Edward se filtró a través de la línea.

_"¡Oh, cállate, Sam! De todas formas, ¡felicidades! Bella, me llaman para darme los detalles, bye"_. Dijo Edward antes de colgar.

Sam cerró el teléfono mientras miraba a Bella._ "Bueno, eso fue interesante"._

_"Ese es mi querido primo Edward." _Dijo sonriendo mientras besaba a su amante en los labios

Bella sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Ella no podía creer que estaba de pie dentro de una iglesia a punto de caminar por el pasillo, que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre más grande en la tierra. Sintiendo una mano en el hombro, se volvió un poco y vio la sonrisa amable de su tía.

_"Bella, cariño, te ves increíble. Sólo hay una cosa más..."_ Felicitó su tía mientras colocaba un collar alrededor de su cuello.

Colgando de una cadena de oro blanco una lágrima azul de zafiro con pequeños diamantes.

Bella miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir al ver el collar. _"Tía Esme, no puedo tomar esto. Era de la abuela. Significa el mundo para ti"_, dijo mientras trataba de sacar el tema.

_"No te preocupes Isabella, me lo puse el día de mi boda, después de que tu padre lo pusiera en mí, ya que el abuelo no pudo estar allí. Es una tradición pasarlo a cada mujer de la familia Swan el día de su boda. Te pertenece a ti ahora. "_Esme dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su sobrina. _"Además de que necesitas algo azul"_. Agregó ella mientras se apartaba.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. _"Muchas gracias, tía Esme."_ Ambas mujeres se volvieron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_"¿Puedo entrar?,"_ dijo la voz de Charlie Swan desde el otro lado.

_"Por supuesto". _Dijo Esme mientras abría la puerta dejando a su hermano solo.

Mientras caminaba tenia la vista puesta en su niña. _"Bella,"_ susurró, no creyendo aun lo rápido que había crecido su hija.

_"¿Papá?"_ -preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_"Te ves hermosa bebé, al igual que tu madre. Ella estaría muy orgullosa si estuviera hoy con nosotros."_ Dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación para darle un abrazo. _"Yo no lo puedo creer. El tiempo pasa tan rápido. Parece que fue ayer, cuando se lanzaban pasteles de lodo con Jacob. Y ahora te vas a casar"_. Por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo reprimir el pequeño sollozo que salió de sus labios._ "Mi niña creció."_

Bella sonrió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos una vez más y abrazó a su padre._ "Papá no te preocupes, yo siempre seré tu niña, y siempre serás el hombre número uno para mi."_ Ella sonrió mientras se secó las lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer.

_"Yo lo sé cariño. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo, y sé que Sam se ocupará de ti. Es un buen tipo."_

_"Sí, lo sé papá, y no te preocupes".  
_  
_"Bueno eso es todo lo que pido Bells"_. Dijo mientras abrazaba una vez más a su hija._ "Ahora vamos, estoy seguro de que el novio se muere por ver a su hermosa novia. ¿Lista, cariño?"_

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras agarró su ramo de flores y le dio su padre un beso en la mejilla. _"Lista"_. Dijo.

Unos minutos más tarde, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron mientras Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de su padre y comenzó la música. Mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos a su padre sonrió hacia el altar, se quedó atónita cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Sam, que se veía muy bien en su esmoquin. El al verla le sonrió, y ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Su padre tiro de ella suavemente, cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo alfombrado. Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella, y algunos rumores sobre lo hermosa que lucía, pero su atención se centró exclusivamente en el hombre que la esperaba en el final. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al altar, Sam se adelantó y tomó la pequeña mano pálida de Bella.

_"Te entrego el cuidado de mi niña, Sam"_. Dijo Charlie a Sam dándole una mirada que decía lo feliz que estaba por ellos, pero, él estaría muerto si le hacía daño.

_"Sí, señor, Jefe Swan",_ respondió mirando a los ojos al padre de la novia, haciéndole saber que entendía y nunca haría nada para dañarla.

Charlie besó a su hija en la mejilla una vez más antes de caminar a su asiento.

Después del beso, la mirada de Bella siguió los movimientos de su padre, ella se volvió y miro toda la iglesia. Ella sonrió mientras sus ojos se posaron en los invitados. Jacob estaba al lado de Sam, junto a él estaban Jared y Embry como padrinos de boda. Alice era la dama de honor, junto con Rosalie y Leah. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlos junto a ella, ya que eran los mejores amigos que podrían existir. Su mirada regreso al hombre que le robo el corazón.

_"Queridos hermanos," _el predicador inicio con la ceremonia. El discurso del predicador cayó a los oídos sordos de Bella, ya que sólo podía pensar en su relación con Sam. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, era el momento de decir sus votos. Ella apenas podía contener las lágrimas mientras Sam se comprometía a que toda su vida y su amor serian para ella. Bella se tragó sus emociones, ya que era su turno para decir sus votos. Tomando el anillo que traía el hermano menor de Sam, Seth, dijo _"Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti, Samuel Isaías Uley para que seas mi legítimo esposo, hasta que la muerte nos separe"_. Diciendo esto con voz temblorosa, mientras ponía el anillo de plata en el bronceado dedo anular de su amante. Cuando terminó de colocar el anillo en el dedo de Sam, ella alzó la vista perdiéndose en la mirada de Sam, mientras el tenia una sonrisa. Ambos miraron al predicador y antes de que el terminara los labios de Sam cubrieron por completo los pequeños labios de Bella, la iglesia estallo en aplausos mientras la pareja de recién casados compartía su primer beso como marido y mujer, señalando el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos.

En la recepción todo el mundo rio y se divirtió. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la fiesta había llegado a su fin. Sam y Bella agradecieron a todos y se despidieron antes de retirarse a su Luna de Miel.  
_

_"No es justo, Sam. Es demasiado pronto",_ susurró Bella mientras cubría su rostro en el musculoso pecho de su marido.

_"Lo se Bells, lo sé, pero los dos sabíamos que este día llegaría"_, trató de calmarla Sam mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño.

_"Sólo hemos estado casados un mes y ya me estás dejando."_ Susurro Bella.

_"Bella,"_ suspiró Sam.

_"Lo se Sam, lo siento. Pero odio esto",_ dijo mientras se levantaba para mirar hacia él. _"Voy a echarte de menos"._ Dijo mientras se estiraba y le daba un beso en los labios.

_"Yo también Bella. Sabes que lo haré, pero me comprometo a escribir tan seguido como sea posible"._

Bella asintió con la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien tiro de ella separando sus manos unidas con las de Sam. Mirando hacia abajo vio a un par de ojos color avellana.

_"Oye, viejo,"_ dijo Sam mientras se agacho y levantó a su hermano menor.

_"Sammy, ¿por qué tienes que irte?"_ Dijo Seth con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_"Seth sabes que ese es mi trabajo"._

_"Pero yo no quiero que me dejes a mi o a Bella."_ Seth gimió mientras se aferraba a su hermano.

_"Por favor, Seth no llores. Yo sé que no quieres que me vaya, pero realmente tengo que hacerlo. No te preocupes que todo va a estar bien."_ Dijo Sam.

_"¿Podrías escribirme a mi también, Sammy? _"preguntó Seth mientras todavía se aferraba a Sam.

_"Lo prometo Seth. Ahora quiero que me hagas favor"_, comenzó Sam dejando a Seth en el suelo y agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos._ "Cuando me vaya, quiero que cuides a Bella por mi. ¿Puedes hacer eso, hermano?"_ añadió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Seth.

Seth miró Bella y luego de vuelta a su hermano mayor. _"Está bien, Sammy Yo cuidaré de Bella y la ayudare con todo lo que necesite. Y me aseguraré de que no hayan otros niños que quieran salir con ella hasta que vuelvas."_ Terminó diciendo Seth a Sam, que miró a Bella y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Salimos en diez minutos",_ alguien grito.

Sam suspiró y se enderezo. Mirando por encima de él vio a Jacob y Edward. _"Jacob, Edward," _asintió con la cabeza a ellos.

_"Sam te cuidas por ahí y vuelve a nosotros seguro."_ Edward dijo mientras estuvo al lado de Bella y tendía la mano para que Sam la estrechara. Sam estrechó la mano de Edward y tiró de él para darle un abrazo.

_"Cuídate demasiado, Edward."_ dijo mientras se alejaba de él y se volvía para mirar a su mejor amigo. _"Jake..."_ se detuvo en seco cuando Jacob lo sorprendió con un abrazo de oso.

_"Cuida de ti Sam. Y no te preocupes, voy a cuidar a tu hermano y a tu esposa."_ Dijo Jacob mientras lo tenía aun abrazado. _"Ahora vuelve con tu esposa"_, agregó mientras se alejaba.

Sam no podía dejar de reírse de Jacob. Antes de que pudiera volver su atención a Bella, él sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, mientras salían unos sollozos de sus labios.

_"No llores Bella. Por favor. Tu sabes que odio ver lagrimas en tu hermoso rostro"_, dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. _"Bells me tengo que ir."_ Sam suspiró con tristeza, odiaba hacerles daño a su esposa y a su hermano menor. _"No lloren chicos. Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que ustedes se den cuenta"_ dijo él con optimismo. Cogió a su hermano una vez más y lo abrazó con fuerza. _"Yo prometo que voy a volver a casa, voy a volver con ustedes dos."_

_"¿Me lo prometes?" _preguntó el niño mirando a los ojos color avellana oscuro de Sam.

Sam suspiró mientras su mano se fue a la cadena que estaba alrededor de su cuello. _"Te diré lo que hare Seth"_, dijo mientras se quitaba la cadena y la ponía alrededor del cuello del joven._ "Tu mantén esto"_, dijo Sam, mientras levantaba un poco la cadena mostrando a su hermano sus placas de identificación._ "Seguro hasta que yo vuelva, ¿vale?"  
_  
El pequeño puso su mano sobre las placas de identificación y asintió.

Besó a su hermano en la mejilla, que le dio un beso a cambio y lo abrazó antes de irse con Jake, que lo sostenía. _"Baby Bells"_, dijo Sam mientras abrazaba a Bella,_ "no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que regrese y luego…"_, dijo mientras la alejaba de mala gana, _"podemos empezar a hacer nuestros bebés y tener nuestra propia familia. "_Le sonrió mientras le daba un beso esquimal con la nariz.

Ella se río un poco por las ocurrencias de su marido. _"Te amo, Sam."_ Susurró Bella mientras sus labios se unieron en un beso ardiente que parecía ilustrar todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro.

_"Te amo, Isabella Marie Uley, siempre y para siempre",_ susurró mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos.

_"El tiempo se acabó, por favor subirse al avión,"_ volvió a gritar alguien.

Sam suspiró mientras se alejaba a regañadientes de su esposa. Les dio a Jacob y Edward un último abrazo y se inclino para besar a su hermano en la mejilla una vez más. _"Eres un hombre pequeño. Escucha a Jake y a Bella. Recuerda que es parte del trato."  
_  
Seth asintió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su hermano por última vez. _"Te lo prometo hermano mayor."_

Con un último beso a su esposa, Sam tomó su bolsa de viaje y se fue.

Los días pasaban lento para Bella, ella continuó trabajando en la ciudad y seguía asistiendo a la escuela. Las cosas eran buenas durante el día, pero cuando llegaba a su casa, el temor y el miedo la consumían. Odiaba dormir y sentir el frío espacio vacío, a su lado. Ella sabía que no era la única que sufría la ausencia de Sam. Seth había estado tranquilo muy últimamente, y sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. Bella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no sólo por su bien, sino también por el bien de aquellos que dependían de ella.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y la vida parecía ir hacia atrás a un estado de normalidad en torno a su casa. Sam escribió seguido, como se los había prometido contándoles los detalles de lo que hacia, los lugares que visitaba y como iba llevando las cosas. Bella sonreía cada vez que Sam se quejaba sobre los alimentos y la forma en que los extrañaba y que no podía esperar para estar de vuelta. Ella iba a escribir queriéndole decir muchas cosas, pero sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que ella le decía, ya que el necesitaba estar libre de preocupaciones.

Pronto las semanas se fueron convirtiendo en meses y no pasaba un día sin que Bella o Seth no esperaran ansiosamente una carta de Sam. Bella estaba en la cocina con Jake, que le estaba ayudando con el almuerzo, su padre acababa de regresar de dejar a Seth en la escuela. Ella no podía dejar de correr alrededor de la casa con la esperanza de mantener su mente fuera de las cosas.

_"Bells cálmate. Tú sabes que alterarte no es bueno para ti, debes estar exagerando. Estoy seguro de que las cosas podrían estar un poco agitadas por allá. Él podría estar ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo para escribir."_ Jacob decía tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Ella suspiró al sentir la mano de Jacob en su hombro. Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba trabajando en la comida.

_"Hola cariño",_ dijo Charlie caminando a la cocina.

_"Oye papá como esta Seth?"_ le preguntó mientras le oyó abrir la puerta del refrigerador.

_"Él estaba bien. Esta realmente preocupado por su hermano mayor y por ti, Bella."_

Bella se volvió y miró a su padre con confusión.

_"Es un buen chico, Bells. Tiene miedo de no cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sam."_

"¿Por qué piensa eso? Seth ha sido una gran ayuda para mí."

"Es igual que su hermano, queriendo proteger a las personas que ama." Jacob dijo desde el otro lado de Bella.

_"No te preocupes, Bella."_ Su padre le dijo mientras le besaba la frente antes de dirigirse hacia el patio trasero.

Bella sonrió ligeramente a medida que su padre salía. Ella oyó suspirar a Jacob y lo miró con confusión._ "Todo bien, Jake?"_

_"No es nada Bella,"_ dijo mientras agitaba la mano con desdén.

_"¡Oh, no, yo conozco esa mirada, Jake. Ahora dime lo que está mal"_, exigió Bella mientras cortaba las verduras.

_"No es nada realmente, además ya tienes mucho de que preocuparte con lo de Seth y Sam, no hace falta que te preocupes…"_

_"Jacob"_, dijo con severidad poniendo una mano en la cadera.

_"Bells, estoy preocupada por Edward."_

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos?"

"Las cosas están bien, supongo. Es sólo que duda mucho de si mismo. Se pone celoso cada vez que me ve hablando con alguien que piensa que es más atractivo que él. Le digo que está haciendo el tonto, pero..."

"Él todavía duda. Mira Jake, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y Edward y yo somos muy cercanos por lo que no hay secretos entre nosotros. No se cuanto sabes sobre su pasado, pero el salió muy lastimado de una relación. Todos temían que nunca podría salir adelante, pero eso cambió cuando él te vio y te conoció. Le has ayudado en tantas maneras, que no puedes ni siquiera empezar a imaginar. Pero esta preocupado de que la historia se repita".

"Sé cierta parte, pero no se exactamente lo que sucedió. Quiero ayudar a curarlo por completo. Trato de ser paciente, pero no lo sé. Sólo deseo saber exactamente que hacer."

_"Con que simplemente estés ahí, para mi primo es suficiente. Ámalo como solo tu sabes amarlo."_ Dijo Bella poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jacob, justo como él lo había echo minutos atrás con ella.

_"Gracias Bella."_

"Ah, y tú eres mi mejor amigo pero si lo haces sufrir, te castro." Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

_"Ummm... sí, voy a recordar eso Bells. Gracias." _Él respondió con sarcasmo mientras Bella se reía. Ambos se volvieron a concentrar en terminar la comida.

Había pasado una hora cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Bella está ocupada con la comida así que le pidió a Jacob que abriera la puerta, cosa que el hizo. Jacob pasó por la sala._ "¿Cómo puedo ...",_ comenzó cuando abrió la puerta, pero se calló cuando vio a dos hombres en uniforme. Sabiendo que no era nada bueno una visita de dos oficiales del ejército, Jacob llamó a gritos a su mejor amiga._ "Bella"._

La mujer corrió a la sala cuando oyó el pánico en la voz de Jacob._ "Jacob, que es lo…."_ se detuvo a media frase cuando vio a los dos hombres uniformados. El miedo comenzó a correr atravez de ella.

_"La señora Uley"_, comenzó el funcionario.

Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaros a caer atravez de sus mejillas. Jacob corrió hacia ella, cuando comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

_"Señora Uley, lamentamos informarle que el soldado profesional Samuel I. Uley ha muerto en combate."_ Agregó solemnemente.

_"¡No!"_, Gritó con desesperación mientras empezó a colapsar en los brazos de Jake._ "¡No!"_ ella seguía llorando.

Charlie corrió desde la parte de atrás al oír sus gritos. Corrió por la habitación, vio a su hija sobre sus rodillas aferrándose a Jacob. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ -preguntó mientras miraba a los oficiales. El comandante, una vez más dio la noticia. _"¿Cómo sucedió?"_ Charlie pregunto mientras veía como el mundo de su hija se volvía añicos.

_"El regimiento sufrió una emboscada por parte de un grupo enemigo. Ellos empezaron a abrir fuego. El regimiento trató de mantener la raya, pero..."_ el oficial fue cortado cuando Bella empezó a gritar entre lagrimas. _"Fuimos notificados un par de horas después del ataque. Los hechos siguen sin estar claros."_

Charlie pasó una mano por su rostro mientras su voz estaba atorada en su garganta. Miro a su hija que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Jake, que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Señora Uley"_, el segundo oficial comenzó,_ "sabemos que este es un momento difícil. Si hay algo que usted necesite, estaremos dispuestos a ayudar lo mejor posible"_. Las palabras del oficial cayeron a oídos sordos cuando Bella agarró a Jacob sollozando.

_"¿Cuándo podremos ver su cuerpo?" _Preguntó Charlie.

_"El funeral se llevará a cabo en dos semanas."_ El oficial respondió.

_"No es verdad,"_ le decía Bella sollozando. Mientras su padre llevaba a los oficiales a la puerta._ "no es cierto."_ Repetía ella.

Cuando Charlie cerró la puerta, sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas_. "¿Bella?" _-preguntó mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y Jake, envolviéndolos en un abrazo. Charlie no supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría.

_"Charlie, Bella! Miren lo que hice en la escuela hoy"_, dijo emocionado Seth.

El Jefe miro hacia arriba, mientras el niño de ocho años veía el escenario.

_"Bella ¿qué pasa?"_ -preguntó al ver su llanto. Dejando caer su mochila y corrió hacia ellos.

_"Seth"_, comenzó Charlie, pero se detuvo cuando sintió como el niño chocaba con el, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_"Es Sammy, ¿no?" _-preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de no llorar._ "Se ha ido... ¿no es así, Charlie!_" dijo con la voz quebrada.

Charlie cerró los ojos mientras sentía como volvían las lágrimas al oír la voz del niño. _"Lo siento, Seth."_ Dijo mientras sentía como el joven movía la cabeza mientras sollozaba. Poco a poco Charlie envolvió los brazos alrededor de Seth, acunándolo. Seth lloró en sus brazos, después de un tiempo se alejó.

_"Bella"_, el joven susurró mientras caminaba hacia la mujer angustiada._ "Bella, Bella,"_ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con ella y cayó en su regazo. Los dos se aferraron uno sobre el otro, llorando la perdida de aquel hombre que les había dado tanto.

Bella miró por delante, como la guardia de honor llevó el féretro que contenía a su difunto marido. El sonido de la banda militar y la oración cayó en el fondo. Miró brevemente como Seth y Jacob le apretaban las manos, Bella sonrió con tristeza al joven que ahora estaba bajo su protección. Su mirada se volvió hacia el ataúd, se puso de pie diciéndole las últimas palabras al hombre que mas amaba. Mientras se abría camino hacia el ataúd, sintió como las familiares lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Bella se quedó en silencio cuando puso su mano sobre el ataúd color caoba y le dio el último beso a su soldado caído.

La viuda volvió a su asiento mientras miraba como las demás personas le daban el último adiós. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, cuando empezaron a enterrar el féretro. Inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma cuando la línea de tiradores, compuesta por siete hombres disparó sus rifles. Cada disparo le recordaba a su pérdida y tomaba un pedazo de ella. Vio a uno de los hombres caminando hacia ella con una bandera en la mano. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella presentándole el artículo.

_"Como representante del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, es un gran privilegio para mi presentarle esta bandera. Que sea un símbolo del aprecio y la gratitud que esta nación siente por del distinguido servicio prestado por su ser querido a nuestro país y a nuestra bandera."_

Bella con las manos temblorosas tomo la bandera cuando el último disparo fue ejecutado. Cuando el ataúd fue cubierto Bella no pudo más y se rompió por completo, aferrándose a su padre, así como Seth se aferro a Jacob. La banda toco por última vez, dándole la despedida final a Sam.

Después de horas de condolencias y solidaridad, Bella se fue a su cama. La oscuridad de la habitación sumada con de la casa la rodeaba. Seth estaba en la casa de Jacob, ya que este se ofreció a llevarse al niño. La viuda se aferro a una almohada mientras observaba una foto de ella y Sam el día de su boda. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de la fotografía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

_"No es verdad, estoy soñando. Cuando me despierte… estarás aquí. Estarás rodeándome con tus brazos y sonriéndome. Me lo prometiste, Sam, tu dijiste que todo iba a ser perfecto. Me prometiste que esto seria para siempre, Sam"._ Ella sollozó aferrándose a la foto._ "Es sólo un sueño."_ Ella susurraba mientras miraba la pared en blanco.

_"Bella cariño, vamos que tienes que conseguir algo para comer. No es saludable para ti. Tú necesitas comer." _Charlie Swan decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija con amor. Suspiró cuando su hija lo ignoro completamente, lo único que Bella hacia era mirar la pared frente a ella. Charlie al darse cuanta que Bella no iba a reaccionar salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, al llegar a la parte inferior de la escalera se encontró con Edward y Jacob en la cocina.

_"¿Cómo está?"_ Le pregunto Edward.

_"Igual que antes, no se ha movido. Apenas come. No me gusta verla así"_. Suspiró cansado mientras ponía las manos en el mostrador.

_"Tío Charlie, ya sabes cómo es Bella_." Edward dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el hombro de su tío intentando tranquilizarlo.

_"Lo sé, pero me siento tan impotente. Ella es mi bebé, se supone que la tengo que proteger."_ Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, los ojos de Charlie se centraron en las manos entrelazadas de Edward y Jacob y no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo menos había algo de luz y amor en la familia después de todo lo que ha pasado. Charlie vio como Edward Y Jacob intercambiaron miradas.

_"Tal vez sea hora de dársela Jacob"_, oyó decir a su sobrino.

_"¿Darle a ella que?,"_ Charlie pregunto, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes respondió, Jacob se puso de pie y camino fuera de la cocina. _"¡Jacob! Darle que," _gritó Charlie cuando Jacob subió las escaleras.

_"Una carta "_ Edward dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su tío cuando su novio se dirigió al cuarto de su prima. _"No me preguntes sobre la carta, ya que no la he leído, ni Jacob, Sam solo se la dio a él",_ agregó ante la mirada interrogante de su tío.

Jacob se paro delante de la habitación de su amiga, y toco la puerta. Suspiro al no escuchar respuesta pero igual entro. _"Bella"_, gritó al encontrarla en la misma posición en la que su padre la dejó._ "Bells, hazle caso a tu padre, tienes que comer. Levántate"_, Jacob dio un suspiro frustrado al no obtener respuesta de la mujer acostada en la cama. _"Bella esto tiene que parar. No puedes seguir viviendo así, no eres la única que sufre la perdida de Sam, todos hemos perdido a un ser querido. A Sam no le hubiera gustado que vivieras así"_. Jacob apenas se dio cuenta que Bella se movió y alcanzo a esquivar una taza que le lanzó.

_"Cállate, Jacob." _Escupió mientras las lágrimas salían con violencia. _"No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando. No metas a Sam en esto!" _Bella suspiró al escuchar la ligera risa masculina.

_"Bells, si hubiese sabido que con eso hablarías, lo habríamos dicho antes."_

Bella miro a su mejor amigo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia. _"Jacob, que no es..."_

_"Sé que estas triste Bells, pero has estado encerrada en esta habitación durante casi dos semanas. No has comido bien y sabes que tienes que cuidarte, hay otros que dependen y necesitan de ti."_ Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazo mientras ella sollozo. _"Yo no sabía cual sería el mejor momento para darte esto, pero supongo que este es un buen momento." _Dijo Jacob mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a Bella, quien le dio una mirada interrogativa.

_"Poco después de que Sam se fue, me escribió una carta y me pidió que la mantuviera segura. Dijo que si algo le pasaba te la diera. No se lo que dice, solo sé que Sam me confió esa carta."_ Explicó Jacob mientas Bella veía el sobre que tenia en sus manos. _"Te dejare en paz para que puedas leerlo en privado."_ Antes de que Jacob pudiera ponerse de pie, Bella le tiró hacia abajo.

_"Por favor, quédate, no creo que pueda leerlo si estoy sola."_ Dijo Bella mirándolo. Ella suspiró de alivio cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre. El anillo de graduación de Sam cayó en su regazo cuando ella saco la carta.

_Bella,___

_Nena, si estás leyendo esta carta sólo puede significar que algo ocurrió conmigo. Sé que te prometí que estaríamos siempre y que volvería a casa contigo y con Seth, lo siento, no fui capaz de mantener esas promesas. Sabes que nunca te dejaría por elección, cariño, pero supongo que era mi tiempo. Yo te conozco y sé que si fuera por ti, no me dejarías ir, pero por favor no Bells. Sé que ahora parece que nada será lo mismo, pero confía en mí, Bells, todo saldrá bien. Yo te conozco bebé, y sé que puedes se muy testaruda. Pero también eres una luchadora y esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. Nunca te des por vencido. Esta es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer, escribo esta carta sabiendo que no voy a estar de vuelta en tus brazos y no estoy contigo o con mi hermano. Me duele mucho escribir esto sabiendo que los voy a dejar, pero tengo que.___

_Bella Sólo quiero que sepas que Te amo tanto y aunque, no estoy contigo, yo siempre te amaré. Nada va a cambiar eso. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido y siempre estaré agradecido por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera por nuestras peleas locas y sin sentido. Ojalá pudiera estar allí para decirte esto en persona, para darte un abrazo o un beso. Daría cualquier cosa por ver tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre me alegraba todo el día.___

_Bells, sé que estás sufriendo, pero necesito que hagas unas cosas por mí. Por favor, cuida a Seth por mí. Yo sé que él puede ser muy testarudo, pero tiene buenas intenciones. Él necesita que alguien esté ahí para él y él te ama y le encantaría que cuidaras de él. Sé que te va a ir muy bien en la crianza de él. La segunda cosa que quiero que hagas es que no tengas miedo a enamorarte de nuevo. Bebé Yo sé que tienes miedo de salir herida, pero no lo tengas. Deja que otra persona sea parte de tu vida. Da felicidad a otra persona. Que alguien tenga la oportunidad que me diste. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que me olvides, Bells. Sé que nunca lo harás, sólo tienes que abrir tu corazón otra vez. No vivas en miseria por culpa mía. No tengas miedo a vivir de nuevo. Cariño, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, Bells, pero sé que serás capaz de hacerlo. Dile a tu padre que siento no haber cumplido mi promesa.___

_Lo siento mucho pero quería que leyeras esto y así es como te digo adiós. Me gustaría poder estar allí con ustedes. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero promete que lo intentaras. Te quiero siempre y para siempre, Bella.___

_Te amo,___

_Sam._

Bella se quito las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Cogió el anillo de Sam._ "Te amo demasiado, Sam, siempre."_ Ella susurró agarrando la carta manchada de lágrimas mientras miraba a Jacob. _"No creo que yo pueda hacer esto. No puedo. No sin él." _ Jacob envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. _"Lo que realmente me mata es que él no lo sabía, Jacob, que no sabía."_ Decía Bella mientras sollozaba.

_"Está bien, Bella. Lo superaremos juntos", _dijo a Jacob cuando los sollozos de Bella se habían calmado.

Cuando Jake miro a Bella, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Suavemente la acostó y la cubrió con una manta que tenia en la cama.

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Bella. Mirando el reloj vio que eran casi las cinco. Ella no levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió._ "¿Bella?" _se oyó la voz de Seth. _"Bella ¿estás bien?"_ le preguntó mientras ella ponía su mano en la mejilla del joven. _"¿Estás bien? No estas enferma? Espero que no estés enferma, realmente te necesito aquí conmigo, Bella."_ Ella salió de su trance al escuchar la desesperación de Seth.

_"No, estoy bien, Seth."_ Dijo mientras se incorporaba y daba unas palmaditas en la cama para que Seth se sentara. El pequeño se impulso sobre el colchón y se sentó a su lado.

_"Bella extraño demasiado a Sammy."_ Dijo mirándola._ "Pero todo va a estar bien".__  
_  
Ella sonrió ante la certeza de la voz del niño. "_Así que dime, Seth por qué no estás triste"_, le preguntó ella mientras le tiró a su lado.

_"Estoy triste, pero sé que mi hermano nunca me dejaría por elección, e incluso ahora, que está allá arriba con mi mamá y mi papá vela por nosotros."_

Bella se sentó anonadada por las opiniones del niño y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió su vacilación, pero poco a poco envolvió con sus brazos pequeños a su alrededor.

_"Está bien Bella. Mi hermano nos ama demasiado como para dejarnos sin protección."_

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír._ "Gracias Seth"_, dijo mientras le sonrió.

_"No hay problema, hermana."__  
_  
La mujer miró al niño asombrado por el reconocimiento.

_"Está bien si te llamo hermana, o te molesta Bella?"_ Preguntó Seth, con los ojos y la voz llenos de temor, por haber dicho algo malo.

_"Por supuesto que esta bien"_, dijo con una sonrisa mientras. El niño aplaudió mientras saltaba de la cama. _"Voy a ir a jugar con Jake ahora."_ Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la puerta después de los movimientos del niño. El joven se volvió al llegar a la puerta.

_"Hermana Bella?"___

_"Sí,"_ respondió ella en su tono de pregunta.

_"Te quiero"_. Dijo Seth mientras corría hacia la cama y la abrazaba una vez mas

_"Te quiero demasiado, Seth. Ahora ve a jugar con Jake, voy a bajar en unos momentos. Está bien"_, dijo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo pequeño.

_"Está bien hermanita"_. Él sonrió tímidamente, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

La viuda se echó a reír un poco mientras veía alejarse la pequeña figura de Seth. No podía creer que un niño de su edad haya visto tanta muerte y tanto dolor y aun pudiera ser tan optimista. Suspiró mientras hacía girar el anillo de Sam alrededor de su dedo y luego miró hacia arriba. _"Sam, si estás viendo, te prometo hacer lo que me pides. No será fácil, pero lo intentaré."_

Bella Swan se quedó mirando la piedra que estaba ante ella._ "Hey Sam, sé que ha sido un tiempo. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo,"_ ella comenzó mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas._ "Yo sé que no he ido a visitarte tan seguido como debería, pero es muy difícil"_, suspiró mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. _"Estos últimos años no han sido fácil estar sin ti. Pienso y espero que algún día despierte y me encuentre con tu cara sonriente. Sé que prometí tratar de seguir adelante, y lo hice, pero nadie puede remplazarte, Sam. "_Ella continuó mientras recogía sus rodillas. _"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"_, dijo mientras tendía la mano para que una figura pequeña se acercara. _"Ven aquí pequeño, ven a saludar."_ Dijo mientras un niño se ponía delante de ella. _"Sam, me gustaría presentarte a Paul Samuel Uley, tu hijo".__  
_  
El niño en cuestión la miró interrogante. _"Cariño tu padre era un gran hombre. Él murió creyendo que estaba haciendo una diferencia, sirviendo a nuestro país. Y sé que...", _no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y sollozaba tratando de terminar lo que quería decir. Ella sintió que su hijo cogió la parte superior de su mano. Ella miró como el niño se ponía de rodillas y apoyaba las manos en su regazo.

_"Hola papá, sé que no me conoces y que dejaste este mundo para estar en el cielo, antes de que yo naciera, pero quiero decirte que Te quiero y te echo de menos tanto como lo hace mamá. Sé que a pesar de que no estás realmente aquí, estás ahí arriba velando por mí y mamá. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé, papá "_, se quedó el niño en silencio como esperando una respuesta antes de continuar. _"Puedo sentirte cerca de mí. Cada vez que cierro los ojos y siento el viento, es como si estuvieras hablándome. Tener esto ayuda también"_, dijo mientras sacaba una cadena que tenia las etiquetas del ejercito de su padre, _"El tío Seth me lo dio y me dijo que cada vez que me sienta solo lo mirara y ahí estarías tu ayudándome, cada vez que lo veo, te veo."_

Bella lloró cuando escuchó y vio a su hijo a hablar con su padre. Ella sonrió ligeramente a medida que el niño la miró antes de volver su atención hacia la tumba de su padre.

_"Mamá dice que me parezco mucho a ti. Y espero que sea cierto, porque yo quiero ser como tú, papá. Así que no te preocupes, voy a proteger y velar por mamá, te extraño y Te amo papá"_. El pequeño de cinco años le dio un beso a un pequeño oso de peluche antes de colocarlo en la tumba.

Bella sonrió con cariño a su hijo, mientras se acordaba del amor que sentía por Sam,

"_No tienes idea de lo mucho que se parece a ti. Es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. Sé que piensas que no, pero lo hiciste Sam. Cumpliste con tu promesa, volviste a casa. No te preocupes, Sam, vamos a estar bien y voy a verte algún día de nuevo. Te amo y siempre lo haré."_ Pensó Bella mientras cogía la mano del niño.

La brisa se levantó y Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor familiar que se sentía con Sam. Ella sabía que su vida iba a estar bien, siempre y cuando ella tuviera a su bebé y a Sam cuidando de ellos.

_No te quedes en mi tumba a llorar___

_Yo no estoy allí, yo no duermo allí.___

_Soy los mil vientos que soplan,___

_Yo soy de los reflejos de diamante en la nieve,___

_Yo soy el sol sobre el grano maduro,___

_Yo soy la lluvia de un suave otoño. ___

_Cuando te despiertes en el silencio de la mañana___

_Yo soy el punto.___

_De los pájaros mientras vuelan.___

_Soy las suaves estrellas que brillan en la noche.___

_No te quedes en mi tumba a llorar,___

_No estoy allí, yo no he muerto.___

_Samuel Isaías Uley___

_Esposo, padre, héroe.___

_14 septiembre 1986 hasta 22 julio 2006_


End file.
